With Iron Man
by tsuky-milkyeol
Summary: Sehun bersedih karena ia tidak mendapatkan tiket Iron Man untuknya dan Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol berhasil menghibur Sehun? [It's ChanHun fict. 1shoot. RnR, please. DLDR!]


_**Tittle:**_ With Iron Man

_**Author:**_ Anak gaje _alias_ Tsuky (twitter: pyromaniacexo88)

_**Editor & Publisher:** _milkyeol

_**Cast:**_

- Park Chanyeol

- Oh Sehun

- EXO members

_**Length: **Oneshoot_

_**Genre:** __Brothership, a little bit of Comedy_

**_Rating:_** PG+13

**_Note:_** FanFic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _photo_ temuan saya yang memperlihatkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang berpose dengan patung _Iron Man_ di sebelahnya. _And this is pure from my imagination, hope you guys enjoy it_.

**_Disclaimer:_** _They are belong to themselves_._  
_

_**Warning:**_ _Don't be a plagiator_! Dan sunnah buat para _readers_, tinggalkan komentar kalian buat perbaikan saya, _okay? _:-)

_HAPPY READING ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorm terlihat sangat sunyi. Semua _member_ tidak ada, karena mereka harus mengisi berbagai acara. Kecuali untuk dua orang yaitu Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini. Sehun yang berada di ruang tengah terlihat sedang memindah-mindah _channel_ TV dengan wajah yang bosan. Tampak tidak ada hal yang menarik baginya. Lalu dia membuang _remote _TV itu sembarangan.

Lalu, dia mengambil _smartphone_nya yang ada didalam saku celananya dan membuka _browser_. Dia ternyata sedang mencari daftar _film_ terbaru, ketika dia melihat sebuah judul _film_ yang di tunggu-tunggunya, matanya seketika berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dari sofa, dan segera berlari kekamar mandi dan menggedor pintu yang ternyata ada Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Hyung...! Hyuuuung...!" Teriak Sehun sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku ini sedang mandi, kenapa kau berteriak?!" Teriak Chanyeol marah-marah sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sehun hanya meringis sambil tertawa, melihat Chanyeoll yang hanya memakai handuk, namun terdapat busa dikepala serta di wajahnya.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Hyung. Aku ingin Hyung menemaniku pergi setelah Hyung mandi. Hyung mau kan?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol pun berfikir sebentar dan dia pun bertanya, "Tapi, kita kemana?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan, Hyung. Hyung selesaikan saja dulu mandinya, ya." Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan acara mandinya serta Sehun yang pergi kekamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, mereka pun pergi, tak lupa mereka memakai topi, masker, dan jaket sebagai penyamaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Saat di jalan,_

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku ingin menonton _film_, Hyung." Ujar Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku.

"_Film_ apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, lagi.

"_Iron Man_, Hyung. Aku ingin sekali menontonnya. Karena hari ini _film_ itu akan diputar di Bioskop." Jelas Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengaggukkan kepala nya. Lalu, mereka pun menaiki _taxi_ yang mengantarkan mereka ke Bioskop.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Bioskop dan segera pergi ketempat penjualan tiket untuk menonton.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Sapa seseorang yang merupakan seorang _ticket seller _dengan sopan.

"Apa kalian masih menjual tiket untuk _Iron Man_?" Tanya Sehun kepada _ticket seller_ yang sedang melayani mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan. Saya melihatnya dulu," Jawab si _ticket seller_ itu. Ternyata tiket yang ingin dibeli Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah habis.

"_Mianhae_, Tuan. Ternyata tiket _Iron Man_ untuk hari ini sudah habis." Ucapnya.

"Apa benar-benar habis?" Tanya Sehun.

"_Nde_. Tiketnya habis karena dibeli beberapa _namja_ tadi. Tapi, kalau besok pasti ada." Ujar _ticket seller_ itu menghibur Sehun. Meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa Sehun dan Chanyeol (karena wajah mereka tertutup masker), tetap saja wajah Sehun terlihat murung.

"Hun-_ah_, jangan sedih. Lain kali kita bisa menontonnya." Chanyeol juga mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Tapi, Hyung, hanya hari ini kita berdua tidak mempunyai jadwal. Di lain hari pasti kita selalu sibuk." Ucap Sehun, bisa dilihat matanya memerah menahan tangis. Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana, karena _maknae_nya hendak menangis. Lalu, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumpu pada suatu objek yang membuat idenya muncul seketika.

"Hun-_ah_, jangan sedih lagi, _ne_. Sekarang ayo kita berfoto dengan patung _Iron Man_ itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah patung _Iron Man_ yang ditaruh di dekat meja tempat _ticket seller_ itu. Karena tidak ada respon dari Sehun, akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Sehun. Dia meminta tolong kepada _ticket seller_ itu agar mau mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Nah, kau di sini. Ayo senyum.. Gaya mu mana, _eoh_? Aisshh." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengatur pose Sehun. Sehun hanya diam seperti boneka _Barbie_ yang bisa diatur tubuhnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol menyerahkan _smartphone_nya kepada _ticket seller_ itu.

"Siap yaa! _Hana, dul, set!_" _Ticket seller_ itu memberi aba-aba. Lalu, foto Sehun pun muncul, dengan pose tangannya yang mengikuti gaya _Iron Man_ yang sedang ingin menembakkan senjata dari tangannya.

"Waah, ini bagus. Ah, _agasshi_, tolong foto aku juga." Seru Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_nya lagi kepada _ticket seller_ itu. Kemudian, dia mendekati patung _Iron Man_ itu, dan berpose seperti Sehun. Tapi, dia bergaya seakan-akan melawan patung tersebut.

"Bersiap lah, _hana, deul, set!_" Si _ticket seller_ itu memberi aba-aba lagi, bisa dilihat hasil tangkapan gambarnya yang bagus. Dia memang pandai.

"_Agasshi_, sekali lagi, _ne_?" Ucap Chanyeol memohon. Dan _ticket seller_ itu pun mengaggukkan kepalanya. Lalu, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan menariknya kearah pintu Bioskop dan membalik tubuh Sehun menghadap ke dalam Bioskop, seolah-olah dia baru datang ke Bioskop.

Chanyeol duduk dan sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya seperti orang yang tertembak di hadapan patung _Iron Man_ tersebut. "_Agasshi_, _kajja_, foto kami." Seru Chanyeol.

"_Hana, dul, set!_" Lagi, sebuah memori dalam bentuk gambar tercipta. Setelah berfoto, mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada nona _ticket seller_ itu, dan mereka pun keluar dari gedung Bioskop itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di _taxi_, Sehun terlihat diam. Dia tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol yang dari tadi menceritakan foto-foto lucu mereka. Karena Chanyeol merasa _maknae_nya itu masih murung, dia pun berinisiatif membawa ketempat lain dan tidak jadi pulang.

"_Ajussi_, kita memutar ke Sungai Han saja." Ucap Chanyeol kepada supir _taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Nde_,"

Sehun terkejut, "_Mwo_? Kita mau kemana?"

"_Therapy._" Ucap Chanyeol singkat, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Mereka berdua sampai di Sungai Han. Chanyeol menarik Sehun kesebuah bangku taman yang terdapat disitu.

"Nah, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

Belum sempat Sehun berbicara, Chanyeol sudah pergi lebih dahulu. Terpaksa dia menuruti apa kata Hyungnya, yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggunya di bangku taman tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dengan kedua kantong plastik, berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan alis, "Hyung, apa yang kau bawa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia malah menyerahkan plastik itu ke Sehun. "Ini, minum sebanyak mungkin. Ingat, jangan kau minum _banana milk_-ku, _arraseo_?" Ucapnya.

"_Arraseo-_- _mwo_? Ini kan _Choco Bubble Tea_? Aaaah, _thanks_, Hyung." Jawab Sehun girang, dan tersenyum hingga menampilkan _eyesmile_nya.

"Hm. Minumlah," Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut _maknae_nya itu. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa lega karena _maknae_nya itu telah melupakan kesedihannya, walau masih ada sedikit raut sedih di wajahnya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 18.00 KST. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol agar Sehun tidak bersedih lagi.

* * *

"Eum.. Hyung, apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun di dalam sebuah _taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi." _Anio_, tapi kita akan jalan-jalan lagi." Sahut Chanyeol tenang.

"Kemana?"

"_Lotte World_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memesan tiket untuk beberapa wahana di _Lotte World_. Wahana yang pertama akan mereka naiki adalah _roller coaster_. Chanyeol sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini, sebaliknya Sehun terlihat seperti ragu untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"Sehunnie, g_waenchanayo_?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Sehun seperti itu. "Ah _anio_, _nan gwaenchana_." Jawab Sehun sambil memaksakan senyum.

"_Kajja_, kita naik _roller coaster_!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. Di wahana itu hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat menikmati sambil berteriak kencang dengan suara _bass_-nya. Sedang kan Sehun, terlihat wajahnya sangat pucat. Setelah puas main _roller coaster_ yang hanya di nikmati oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya mereka turun dari wahana tersebut.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau tau, tadi itu sangat menyenang- yak! Kau mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun lari terbirit-birit hingga Chanyeol tidak dapat mengejarnya. Dia hilang di tengah kerumunan, terpaksa Chanyeol menunggu Sehun di sana.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun pun kembali.

"Kau dari mana saja, _eoh_? Kau tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Hyung-mu," Omel Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe.. _Mianhae_, Hyung. Aku tadi ke toilet, ingin muntah karena naik _roller coaster_ itu tadi." Ucap Sehun dengan polosnya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak bisa naik _roller coaster_? Aisshh lihat, wajah mu pucat." Ujar Chanyeol, kemudian dia men-_check_ suhu tubuh Sehun dengan punggung tangannya, dan menarik tangan Sehun. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Daripada kau tambah sakit. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Kris Hyung, Suho Hyung, dan Luhan Hyung. _Kajja,_"

"Hyung, _mianhae_." Gumam Sehun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol, dan gumaman itu terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama.

"Hahaha, aduh perutku sakit, hahahaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Sehun menjadi bingung.

"Yak! Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa? Aku kan ingin minta maaf," Sehun cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau sangat lucu, hahahaha.. Kalau kau ingin minta maaf karena kita tidak bisa bermain, kurasa tidak perlu. Kau kan sakit mana mungkin kita bisa bermain, lebih baik kita pulang. Ayo," Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyapu air matanya yang hampir keluar karena tertawa, dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke _dorm_ mereka.

* * *

Pagi itu sangat cerah, burung berkicau merdu di atas pohon. Matahari bersinar hangat, cahayanya memasuki kamar milik seseorang hingga membangunkan pemiliknya dari alam mimpi.

"Eoh, sudah pagi rupanya," gumam Sehun setengah bangun. Lalu, dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Indra penciumannya mencium aroma harum masakan, hingga tubuhnya berjalan kearah dapur dan langsung duduk di meja makan. "D.O, berikan makanan untukku, aku lapar." Perintah Sehun dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

'_takkk_'

"Awww!" Ringis Sehun kesakitan, ternyata sebuah sendok sup melayang ke kepalanya. "Apa kau bilang? Dasar manusia tidak sopan. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu." Ucap D.O sambil berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Lay yang sedang membantu D.O memasak hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Lalu, D.O berjalan mendekati Sehun hendak mengambil sendok sup miliknya.

"Hyung, _appo_..." Rintih Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena senjata D.O, tiba-tiba D.O mencium sesuatu.

"Aigoo, mulutmu bau! Lihat, ada jejak di sekitar pipimu, serta pulau didekat matamu. Astaga.. Cepat mandi! Kalau tidak, kau tidak ku beri jatah makanan!" Teriak D.O sambil menutup hidungnya.

Sehun nyengir pelan, "_Ne_, Hyung." Lalu, dia pun segera berlari kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh _member_ EXO sudah berkumpul dimeja makan, mereka makan sambil membahas _schedule_ pekerjaan mereka.

"Kata Manager Hyung, hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal apapun dan itu berarti kita libur!" Kata Suho semangat, saking semangatnya dia tersedak makanannya. "Ini, Hyung," ujar Chen yang ada di sebelah Suho seraya memberikan air kepada Suho.

"Ah.. _Gomawo_, Chen-_ah_,"

"_Mwo_? _Jeongmal_?" Ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita bisa libur." Respon Kai yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di waktu libur seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada seluruh _member_.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kemaren aku membeli tiket untuk menonton di Bioskop, untuk kita semua. Kalian tahu, aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan 12 tiket terakhir itu," ujar Luhan semangat.

"Benarkah? _Film _apa?" Sahut Chen yang tiba-tiba ikut antusias.

"_Iron Man_,"

"Uhuukk! Uhuuukk!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dan Sehun tersedak bersamaan.

"Aigoo, kalian ini kenapa harus tersedak, hah?" Gerutu D.O yang ada diantara mereka dan memberikan mereka air minum.

"Luhan Hyung, kau tahu? Kami kehabisan tiket itu karena kau. Karena kami tidak mendapatkan tiket, kami berjalan seperti orang gila yang tidak tahu arah.. Bahkan Sehun hampir menangis karena tiketnya habis. Dan kau tahu, untuk menghibur Sehun itu butuh kesabaran," jelas Chanyeol.

Wajah Sehun memerah karena malu.

"_Mwoya_? Sehun hampir menangis? HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Kai tertawa kencang, dan wajah Sehun semakin memerah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian siap-siap, hari ini kita akan menonton di Bioskop, setelah itu kalian ku traktir makanan." Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kris.

"_Ne_,"

"YEEAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Teriak seluruh _member_ EXO dengan penuh antusias. Akhirnya mereka bisa jalan-jalan untuk mengilangkan rasa lelah karena kesibukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_THE END._**


End file.
